In recent years, a liquid crystal display device is often used as an example of a display device. The liquid crystal display device is includes a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as “TFT”) array substrate, in which liquid crystal layer is interposed between a pair of translucent insulation substrates. The TFT array substrate includes, on a liquid crystal layer face of one of the pair of translucent insulation substrates, a plurality of scanning wirings and a plurality of signal wirings arranged in a matrix with interposing an insulation film. TFTs are provided in the vicinity of cross points between the scanning wirings and the signal wirings, and pixel electrodes apply image signals through the signal wirings.
Supplying of the image signals to the pixel electrodes is controlled by controlling turning on/off of the TFTs, based on the scanning signals from the scanning wirings. Terminals for inputting the signals to the scanning wirings and the signal wirings are provided at the outer-side end portions of a display region of the TFT array substrate. Further, terminal wirings for coupling between the scanning wirings and the corresponding terminals, and terminals wirings for coupling between the signal wirings and the corresponding terminals are provided.
Further, the liquid crystal display device includes a color filter (hereinafter referred to as “CF”) substrate as the other of the pair of translucent insulation substrates.
In the display device, while high precision and miniaturization is progressed, a demand for reducing failure in a manufacturing process is also increased. Failure of the display device is caused based on various reasons. One example of the reasons is a disconnection failure in which a wiring such as the signal wiring, the scanning wiring or the terminal wiring is partially broken due to foreign particle incorporated in the manufacturing process, for example. If the disconnection failure occurs, an electrical signal flowing through this wiring is broken, and thus a display failure such as a line-shaped image appears on a display screen.
For example, JP-A-H05-232496 discloses a technique so-called “connection repair” with respect to such the disconnection failure. According to the background art, a laser light is irradiated on two portions which sandwich the disconnection part of the wiring to partially remove the insulation film covering the wiring, and thus two contact holes each penetrating the insulation film are formed, so that a metal film is formed so as to bridge the two contact holes sandwiching the disconnection part, thereby electrically connecting the disconnection part to make this part conductive.